


The Messengers Cry

by Ashiah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), End of the World, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Rescue, Slow Burn, Torture, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiah/pseuds/Ashiah
Summary: The Archangel Gabriel. The Messenger of God, A Trickster, The God of lies and Mischief. Loki. He'd gone by many names over the millennia he'd lived among the creatures on earth. None of them really seemed to accurately describe him anymore, as he was a mix of them all. Though, once captured and tortured, will he still be himself? Not to mention, both sides don't seem done with wanting him for their own selfish plans.





	1. Chapter 1

What most people failed to often realize, was just how quickly time passed one by. Before the blink of an eye, a whole lifetime can pass.

At least, that is when said person is nothing more than a human.

Other beings, their lifespan can stretch on for what seems like an eternity but even they will eventually pass by means that are usually bloody and violent.

Then, there are Angels and demons. Upon hearing this, you wouldn’t think such creatures could be killed. After all, one is a being created to stand before god as warriors. The other, they’ve already died once and now where is left for a creature so demented to go?

Yet two boys, mere humans who carried the name Winchester had come along, breaking all the rules in the progress and in their wake came the death of both angels and demons alike.

The boys hadn’t given a care in the world about the rules they’d broken, cosmic or not. They’d killed creatures that went bump in the night, they’d killed angels, demons and even death himself. They knew no boundaries and had challenged god and his sister as well.

Though, there seemed to be one creature, time and time again that always evaded the Winchester curse of death.

The Archangels. Who’s lives had been going on since before the creation of time. They where old and time passed in less than even a blink of an eye. Civilizations rose and fell, and they didn’t notice, for there was nothing to notice. It was beneath them.

Michael, The flaming sword, fighter of demons, holy force against evil. He had butted heads with the Winchesters a few times, yet to this day he lives. In Lucifer’s cage, no doubt waiting for his chance at redemption.

Lucifer, once the most beautiful of all gods angels, but god demanded he bow down to man and when he refused, god punished him. He fell and is the archangel who has danced with the Winchesters the most. He still walks the earth, I hear he even has a son.

Raphael, the healer, Gods archangel who was supposed to be kind, but turned out completely the opposite. His cruel streak seemed endless and while he fell, it was not to a Winchester. But to a hoard of Leviathan using an ordinary angel as nothing more than an expendable suit.

I guess that only leaves me. Yep, its me, the archangel Gabriel. The archangel of Justice and Mercy. Gods messenger. I had crossed paths with the Winchesters a total of 4 times. Each time of my own choosing. I strayed from my brother’s paths, I had made my own destiny. Though perhaps that is what lead me to where I am now.

I was not killed by my older brother in the Elysian Fields Hotel. I never could have been and perhaps if my brothers mind hadn’t been so warped from his time in the cage, he would have taken notice. He had taught me all my tricks, but from my time one earth I had grown, I had learned. While he had done nothing but sat and continuously thought of his hatred and revenge. He wasn’t the brother I had once loved. None of them where.

The blade used was enough to injure me though. I was sour about it for the months that followed as I had to recuperate the grace that faking my death had cost. In doing so, I hid and in hiding, I watched.

I watched everything from one of my little brothers pulling a soulless human from the cage, to the leviathan being released, to the angels falling, the mark of Cain taking Dean Winchester and then suddenly, I had no long been an observer.

It was the angel tablet that had been the beginning of my downfall, weakening me enough for a lowly scribe like that metadouche to control. From there, I was left in shackles. There for the taking.

Which was exactly what Colonel Sanders, otherwise known as Asmodeus, did. He saw his chance to have an archangel at his beck and call and took it.

At first it hadn’t been completely horrible. I humored him, playing along and showing him a few new tricks. Nothing that would stop me from destroying him the moment I was back and juiced up. Only, that never happened.

I had let my guard down, only for a moment, but that moment was all it had taken. Asmodeus took his chance, and if I could, I would had laughed at the irony of my fate. My mouth sewn shut, as my counterparts had been in legend. Silver tongue, the voice of God, both sealed away by the thread binding my lips together.

Since then, it had been harder for me to keep track of time. I had no way other than my thoughts to attempt such a task and… when the torture had begun I had been close to losing even that. So, minutes morphed into hours, hours into days, days into months and so on.

Time, it used to pass like a blink of an eye. Time had no consequences that applied to me, it still doesn’t. Except for now I wish my life could be ended by blade or gun, by losing too much blood or even by just not eating or drinking… Yet that wasn’t possible. Even as my very own grace was slowly siphoned from me, giving the prince of hell powers he shouldn’t even dream of having... and the only times I knew for sure that I wasn’t dead, that I wasn’t in some sort of hell personally made for me was when I was visited. The torture that followed briefly giving me glimpses of clarity.. so as the window of my cell opened, I looked up.

“Allow me to make an introduction, Mr. Ketch… Meet the Archangel Gabriel.”


	2. Beaten and Bloodied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit more Sam Focused, and sorry about that repeat! My internet was slow and decided to post two of the same story ._.

Sam, Sam Winchester, The boy with demon blood, The Boy King, Lucifer’s destined vessel.

He’d been cursed since before the day he was born and every creature who knew of this boys’ destiny expected only the worst from him. They expected him to be cold and cruel, just as the Archangel Lucifer was now.

Yet everyone seemed to forget, that Lucifer was not always cold nor cruel. He was once the light bringer and not only Fathers favorite, but the entire heavenly host sought after his favor. He was warm and loving. He protected those he loved and never let harm come to his family.

Yet this was millennia ago. That side of the Archangel Lucifer long forgotten, or maybe erased entirely. Except for in Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester, who’s life would have turned anyone else down a darker and irreversible path, stayed loving and kind. Never letting that darkness overtake what he believed to be the right path.

Mistakes had been made, but they where always made in earnest and responsibility never shrugged off. What people didn’t see was that Sam Winchester was all the GOOD that Lucifer once was.

Which was why when a certain British Man of Letters came =, asking them for help, did Sam insist they hear him out instead of trying and kill him like his older brother Dean has suggested.

Which was how the two brothers, an angel and Ketch had ended up in the bunkers main room.

“I need you all to understand, yes I have been working with Asmodeus, but on the condition that Lucifer must be stopped at all costs. This new information, it crosses even the line I have drawn myself- “

A snort and eye roll interrupted Ketch’s little speech. Dean had never been a patient one, or one to listen to bullshit. “Alright, lets drop the act and get to the point. What is it you want us to get dirty doing?”

And with an annoyed look, the Brit continued, only because he genuinely needed the Winchesters and their pet angel for this. “Asmodeus has another archangel. One he wants to use to fight Lucifer and as I’m sure you know, two archangels battling has a rather unfortunate ending for earth.”

“Yea, its Apocalypse 2.0.” Dean grumbled before turning to hos brother and Cas, though this seemed to grab at Sam a little more than anyone would had really guessed.

“Which one? Did Asmodeus drag Michael out of the cage? Lucifer said he’d already driven him crazy, so I doubt he’s be of too much use, but that’s the only other option unless he dragged one through a portal?” Sam has asked, mind already trying to think of any possible explanations that he could think of...

“No. Its not Michael but I can’t promise that Gabriel is in any better condition. Mentally nor Physically.” 

“Gabriel? Gabriel’s dead.” Sam said. Words rushed and with an edge to his tone that suggested he didn’t want to believe otherwise.

“We saw that douche die, eight years ago when he faced down Lucifer in some Pagan hotel. No way he’s back.” Dean further explained, though it didn’t seem to deter Ketch any as he simply shook his head. “I saw him for myself, I felt the wards and I even saw his blade. That was the archangel Gabriel and I am asked you, help me break him out. Or this wont end well for anyone of us.”

“and how do we know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t, but its believing me or letting the world be destroyed by two archangels waring together.” Ketch said and all three sighed. They didn’t have much of a choice in this matter. They’d done far more on far less.

“Fine, but we need a plan.” Sam said, not allowing himself to even hope that this could be the Gabriel he’d lost. That was just too much.

It had take longer than they’d originally planned. It wasn’t that another angel wasn’t a priority for them, but certain things had pushed to the front of their minds and it took close to a whole month before the Winchesters, minus a certain angel friend of theirs where sneaking into hell, hopes not exactly high with battle after battle being lost to them.

Though as the two brothers approached a heavily warded cell, something just seemed to shift into motion. Opening the small window into the cell it wasn’t just Sam who gasped at the horrible image in front of them.

There he was, the very same Archangel Gabriel that they had seen eight years ago. Only, it wasn’t. This wasn’t the angel that had given them hell at every turn. That had put Sam and Dean at the end of every joke. That always had smartass retort just on the tip of his lips...

This Gabriel was beaten, every inch of body covered in either blood or grime. There were open wounds on his body meaning that something was not right with his grace. but worst of all? Thin lips where sewn shut in a messy and haphazard way that just screamed that Gabriel had fought that tooth and nail. 

Though When hazel eyes met golden ones... it sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. He couldn’t even tell if Gabriel was broken... or if he was royally pissed.

Neither option was going to end well for the Winchesters.


	3. Chapter 3

Being a hunter meant that nothing was surprising anymore. The Winchesters had seen everything from heaven, hell and in between. They didn’t think there was anything left that could surprise them.

Yet when the archangel being stared at moved faster than light, only being stopped by the chains binding him to the back of cell, both brothers flinched back as if they’d been hit. It helped them jump into motion but the way eyes where burning into them now was uncomfortable; like an itch they just couldn’t scratch.

Every time any noise was heard, usually footsteps or a voice, the Winchesters would stop. No need to bring any unwanted attention to themselves, but it seemed as if Gabriel was growing impatient. The sounds of chains being pulled at growing louder and louder until it sounded like he was slamming the cuffs against the stone bench. He wanted out.

It was by some miracle that the boys got the cell door open and Sam was quick to enter, leaving Dean to guard the door. For a moment the Hunter was sure what to say, if Gabriel had been human, without a doubt he would have been dead at this point. The floor was covered in layers of dried blood, no sign of care ever being given to any of the wounds on the archangels’ body… Gabriel looked to have been at the end of somebody’s wrath.

“Gabe... oh god… we’re gonna get you outta here okay?” Sam said and was quick to drop to a knee, looking at the cuffs that where keeping Gabriel prisoner. They where etched with wards that not even Sam could understand. They didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen, and he was at a loss of what to.

So, being at a loss he did the first thing that came to mind. Pulling out an angel blade he went to start scratching at the sigils. Though when he’d stepped forward with a weapon drawn the archangel had stepped back, eyes trained on the blade.

“Hey, come one Gabriel. We’re not here to hurt you. We need to hurry so please just let me get those off you okay?” Sam said, he tried to keep his tone calm but they where in a hurry. This could turn sideways in a second and they could not afford that.

Thankfully, despite being cautious Gabriel held out his wrists and Sam got to work, scratching at the dirty metal and it took longer than anyone wanted but the next sound was the clattering of empty chains on to the floor. Then the alarms sounded.

Winchester luck, it was a fickle as fuck thing that almost always went sideways, and this mission was no exception.

As the hallways were sent into a flashing red, the short archangel was out the door before either brother could even think of grabbing him. It left them trying to chase after the loose archangel, but their speed was nothing compared to his.

When they managed to catch up, it was to an image that reminded them why archangels where seen as Heavens most terrifying weapons. There where at least twenty bodies on the floor, not only having their eyes burned out but it seemed Gabriel had no control. The smell of burned flesh was heavy in the air and the feeling of pure electricity had their hair standing on end.

When they stopped, chests heaving from having ran through Hells hallways they were met with an out of control archangel who looked ready to smite them and let their bodies join the pile on the floor. 

He even began approaching them, eyes glowing a molten gold and hands clenched into fists. For someone who was half a foot shorter than both of them, at the moment he seemed to be the one towering over them.

“Now Now, you let my pet out. That just won’t do.” Asmodeus said, standing in the doorway and looking at the demons at his feet in disgust. “And he’s made a mess. This just wont do.” He snapped, sending the three back first against the nearest wall and panic flared through the hunters. They’d been banking on Gabriel having the juice to get them all out, but it didn’t seem to be the case as the archangels was thrashing against the invisible hold like a wild animal, but not going anywhere.

“Well, you Winchesters have been a pain in my ass. I think it’s about high time you died and stayed dead.” Asmodeus said, stepping forward and eyes beginning to glow that sickening yellow shade.

There was no come back made, Sam and Dean knew they were in trouble. Right now, the prince of hell held every single available move and it was looking bad for everyone involved.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shut your eyes!” Came a yell that the brothers in the room where all too familiar with and knew better than to go against. Even with closed eyes, Sam and Dean could feel the heat coming from an angel showing their true form and when it faded they where promptly dropped on their asses.

Castiel stood beside Ketch, eyes still glowing an unnatural blue and blade drawn any case any demon was left standing, but where the prince of hell once stood, the spot was empty. No ash mark, no dead body. Nothing.

“Fuck! That Dick got away!” Dean yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground. It was the closes the boys had come to him and the chance was gone know, not likely to currently return. Sam probably would have had similar sentiments, but his eyes were currently locked on a certain archangel.

“Gabriel...” He mumbled and got to his feet, slowly approaching the skittish angel. Right now, he had to treat him like he would treat any scared human.

“Sam I am unsure if that’s a wise idea.” Castiel said, watching as his older brothers’ shoulders tensed, wings opening on a plane only the two of them could currently see. His brother was ready to run and run fast.

“I’m not going to hurt you Gabriel. You remember me, don’t you? Sam Winchester?” He asked, taking slow steps until he was kneeling in front of Gabriel, meeting golden eyes with gentle hazel ones and a smile. “We have a safe place we can take you, make sure you heal up. Will you let me take you there?” He asked, and everyone held their breath as they waited for an answer.

And it seemed like ages before the archangel nodded his head and took the hand offered to him, standing for a moment only to fall on to Sam’s’ chest in the next, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Cas, is he gonna be okay?” Sam asked, moving so he could carefully carry the smaller angel in his arms. It was the only way they were getting out of here after all. “He should be fine. His grace must recharge and physically all his wounds will heal.” the angel explained, though that left the question of his sanity to be debated as well.

“We can discuss all of this at a later time. We should be leaving hell now, before it is too late.” Ketch butted in and despite none of liking the bastard, he had helped in this case and we followed him out and met up once we were in the bunker.

“Well, its been a pleasure but I believe this is where we split paths. I helped you rescue your archangel and now I will be leaving in one piece.” Ketch said, standing at the doorway that once he walked out, without a doubt he would not be coming back to.

“Not so fast. The blade.” Dean said and Castiel was now blocking the doorway. “You can run away all you want, but we’re not running and once Gabriel is back, he’ll take out the ass of a prince and Lucifer.” Dean said and Ketch, while he certainly didn’t look amused nodded. “I give you the blade and I go free. Deal?” He said and once he got a tight not he pulled the archangels blade from his coat and placed it on the table. “A deal is a deal. I will be taking my leave.” He said an excused himself quickly. Leaving the bunker in a heavy silence.

In another part of the bunker, a warm bath was being drawn. They had to clean Gabriel up before he even had a chance start patching him up. The archangel was covered in so much dirt and grime that you could barley see skin under it all. not to mention Gabriel had yet to waken up so it seemed like Sam was going to have to bathe him himself.

When the bath was filled, Sam went over to the bed Gabriel was laying on, hair grown long past his usual kept style and covering some of the cuts along his head, but it did nothing to hide to ugly stitching that was keeping lips sewn together.

“Hey… Gabriel, can you hear me? I need you to get up, so we can get you cleaned and then I can make sure you’re not hurt to badly.” Sam said, attempting to wake the smaller man, but it didn’t seem to be of much use. The archangel seemed to be out cold and would remain that way for a while. So, taking a deep breath he gently picked him up again and took him to the restroom, setting him down again and cutting the dirty clothing from his body. There where plenty spares in the bunker that Gabriel could fit into.

Gently lowering the now naked archangel into the bath, Sam began to clean years of dirt and grime from skin that should be tan and not this sickly pale. Halfway through, golden eyes opened, but upon seeing Sam, they didn’t seem hostile, instead simply tired as he leaned back in the tub. He let Sam finish bathing him before standing and accepting the towel given to him and managing to make it back to the room he was led to and sitting again.

Sam brought clothing in that seemed Gabriel’s size, how they had it the archangel didn’t know but he wasn’t going to complain. He slipped the garments on and let Sam at him with a first aid kit. He knew when Sam encountered a particularly bad wound when the hunter gasped, and eyes would flicker up to his face, but not once did Gabriel even wince. Not until Sam was holding scissors in one hand and Gabriel’s cheek in the other. That’s when Gabriel violently flinched back, arm covering his ruined mouth and eyes locked on Sam. He couldn’t remove these. Not normally… it would only make it worse, but he wasn’t sure just how to communicate that to Sam. By the looks of it Sam was looking at him with a pity resembling the way one would look at a crazy person.

This was not going to be an easy transition.


End file.
